Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave/Enemies
This page lists enemies and bosses present in The Next Wave. If you'd like to know more about them, enter their pages. Enemies Ordinary Chickens Health: Chapter * 100 (Umbrellas have the same amount of health) Rarity: Very Common (Default Variant), Uncommon (360° Variant), Rare (Terminator Variant, Berserk Variant, Umbrella Variant) Attack: Ocasionally shoot an egg Reward: '''1-2 different units of Food, rarely 15-20 Coins, occasionally Powerup '''Points: '''900 + Chapter Number * 100 + vest color * 100 (0 - red, 1 - orange/blue, 2 - yellow, 3 - green, 4 - cyan, 5 - blue, 6 - purple, 7 - pink) '''Description: Ordinary Chickens are the most common Chicken troops you'll get to fight and your main threat. Their attack is simple - shoot an egg downward. Although they might seem quite easy, their real strength lies in their sheer numbers. In most of the waves you'll get to fight hordes of these, all ready to shoot an egg at your face, and this gets harder in the later sections of each game, as their eggs become faster and get shot at a quicker pace. They're also very versatile, being capable of doing numerous things, such as homing in on you, holding onto umbrellas or being inside huge eggs. Five variants of them exist - the default variant, described above, the umbrella variant, holding on umbrellas, the 360° variant, flying in different angles, the berserk variant, being angered by attacking it, and the terminator variant, homing in on you, the latter two being very similar to the aforementioned default and 360° variants. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're normal Chickens that wear a vest. They however look much more blockier and simplistic than they do in the later games. The Christmas edition gives them Christmas hats. Asteroids Health: 400 (small), 800 (big), 800 + 100 every two chapters - 400 * amount of splits (Asteroids!) Rarity: Common Attack: None Reward: '''Rarely 15-20 Coins, occasionally Powerup, in '''Asteroids! waves three smaller Asteroids with 400 less health Points: '''300-600 (depending on speed), 500 (no split on '''Asteroids!), 400 (first split), 300 (second split), 200 (third split) Description: Asteroids are huge rocks floating in space. They usually fly in a straight line, or bounce around in Asteroids! waves. Although they don't have an attack of their own, they still can be pretty dangerous. They appear the most often in Meteor Shower and Asteroids! waves, and they also have a chapter entirely dedicated to them, where you have to go through the Asteroid Belt. Appearance: They are asteroids. Nothing more can be said here. After the Asteroid Belt, they will turn red. The Christmas edition changes the gray asteroids to snow comets, and red asteroids to ice comets. Eggs Health: 100 * Chapter Number Rarity: Rare, only found in chapter 3 Attack: None Reward: '''Ordinary Chicken '''Points: '''1300 '''Description: Those bigger eggs appear in two waves, Sunny Side Up and Scramble!, where they are mostly harmless. When destroyed, they release an Ordinary Chicken. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're just huge eggs. The Christmas edition doesn't change them. UFOs Health: 1 Rarity: Semi-rare, used in waves x9 except for chapter 6 Attack: Shooting a purple neutron downward Reward: '''guaranteed Powerup '''Points: '''10000 '''Description: Those special enemies appear only in Bonus waves. They will spawn if you didn't use any missiles in a chapter. They will then attempt to fly to the right, shooting purple neutrons on the way. They get faster the further you are in the game. If you did use missiles before the Bonus waves, it will not appear, but it will serve you as the only time in the chapter when nothing will bother you. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're just UFOs. The Christmas edition turns them into Santa's sleighs that are stuffed with Gifts. They also do sleigh bells instead of alien sound effects. Bosses Military Chicken Health: 5000 (Chapter 1); 7000 (Chapter 3); 9000 (Chapter 5); 13000 (Chapter 9) Attack: Shooting three purple ions at the bottom of the screen Reward: '''10 units of Food or Powerups '''Points: '''23000 + 2000 * Chapter '''Description: The Military Chickens are completely new, and even though they're closer in size to a Chickenaut than a regular Big Chicken, they're still dangerous. Their only attack is shooting three purple ions at the bottom of the screen like this - / | \. After doing it, they fly to a different location on the screen. Appearance: '''They're Big Chickens (closer in size to Chickenauts) wearing military clothing, and they appear in Waves 10, 30, 50 and 90. The Christmas edition turns them into snowmen. Big Chicken '''Health: 8500 (Chapter 2); 14500 (Chapter 8); 16500 (Chapter 10) Attack: Shooting eggs in a quick succession Reward: '''10-20 units of Food and/or Powerups '''Points: '''45000 + Chapter * 5000 + 50 per hit '''Description: Those are Big Chickens returning from Chicken Invaders. They are the bigger and tougher versions of Chickens. They only use one attack, which is shooting eggs at a faster rate than regular Chickens. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're Big Chickens wearing a green vest with a splattered egg on it, and they appear in Waves 20, 80 and 100. The Christmas edition makes them wear Santa clothes. Mother-Hen Ship Health: 10000, 10000 (20000 total) (Chapter 4) 10000, 10000, 15000, 20000 (55000 total) (Chapter 7) 10000, 10000, 15000, 20000, 25000, 30000, 35000 (145000 total) (Final Chapter) Attack: Shoots 4 purple omnidirectional ions, later on 8, then 16, then shooting 7 right at the player. Also able to summon Chickens. Reward: '''Atomic Powerups every time when cracked '''Points: '''200000 after destruction + 100 per hit '''Description: This is the final boss. You will have three encounters with it, the first one in Chapter 4 ending on the second crack, the second one in Chapter 7 ending on the fourth crack, and the third one in Chapter 11 where it's completely destroyed. As for its attacks, it shoots 4 purple omni neutrons at the beginning. After few hits, the shell will crack a bit, and the Mother-Hen Ship will summon 5 Chickens. On the second crack, it will start shooting 8 purple omni neutrons. On the third crack, it calls 16 Chickens. On the fourth crack, it starts shooting 16 purple omni neutrons. On the fifth crack, it calls 21 Chickens and starts shooting 6 purple neutrons directly at you in a row every few seconds. On the sixth crack, it loses its shell and it's now able to move around the area. Once its health is depleted in this phase, it will explode, and it will be gone for good. Appearance: It's a huge egg. Once its shell is removed, it is revealed to be a huge metallic egg-shaped ship, and it appears in Waves 40, 70 and during its final showdown in 110. The Christmas edition adds a ribbon to the egg. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave